Love is Complicated
by rockstar.9368
Summary: She left him, and his brother was in a horrible accident. When she comes back and meets Hannah/Miley and she talks to her about it all, what will she realize?
1. The Email

Chapter 1

It had been four years since I had seen any of them, or talked to them. I never even answered when my best friends called. I left, and I did not talk or face them. I hurt them, and I did not want to hurt them anymore than I already had. I changed my e-mail and moved to a different state, a different country. I moved to Australia. Of course I would read the e-mails they sent, but I never replied.

Then one caught my eye, and I could not help but reread it. It said:

_Adina, _

_It's Nikki and Whitney,_

_Please read this. It's about Johnathan. He was in a terrible accident. He may not make it, and he is asking that you call or come and see him. Please, he's only seventeen and he might die. You were like his sister and then you left him. He didn't trust anyone after that; he thought that it would happen every time. Please, for him, not us, but him. _

_Love,_

_Your Best Friends _

Johnathan, his little brother, was in an accident and dying. He asked for me? But why? I did nothing but bring heartache and sorrow to him, why would he want to see me? I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to go, because when I left it would just make it worse for all of them, but if I didn't go then I would never be able to see John again and he might die and think that I hated him.

I had to go, if I didn't then what would I stand for? They would see me as someone who didn't care if any of them lived or died. But I did, so I had to go. I left two days after receiving the e-mail. When I landed in L.A. it was seven a.m. I left the airport, and immediately bright light blinded me. I should have been prepared for this. Being the ex-girlfriend of a celebrity and all. I walked past the reporters and ignored their questions.

I had a car waiting for me and I drove to the hospital. When I got to the front door more reporters tried to get answers from me, but I ignored them. When I walked to the front desk, the nurse looked at me and smiled. "Room 1507, miss."

"Thank you." I went to the main elevators and took deep breaths, trying to remember the reason I came here. I came to show John that I stilled cared whether he lived or died, and to let them all know I still loved them, even him. The ding of the elevator alerted me that it was here, and when the doors opened I hid my face. He was on the elevator leaving. I didn't want to see him, or him to see me before I saw John.

I walked on the elevator and hit the button, and as the doors were closing he looked at me and I looked away. "Adina?" I hit the button and the doors were closed. Hopefully, he thought he was imagining things and left. When I got the fifth floor I didn't see him anywhere, which probably meant he thought he was imagining it. I walked around the corner and stopped before room 1506, his room was next door. I took a few deep breaths,

"If you think that's going to do anything, then you must be crazy." I turned and say Whitney and Nikki. "Hey."

"Hey guys!" I hugged them.

"You actually came!" Whitney said. I nodded.

"I wanted him to know that I still care about him. How is he?" They looked at one another and Nikki said,

"They're only giving him a few more days." My smile faded, and I realized what she said.

"I'm so stupid, I'm just now coming back just days before he's supposed to die."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Whitney said. "You left because you thought you had do, because you thought it was best. He does not hate you, but he lost trust in everyone after that though."

"Whit, not helping." Nikki said.

"Sorry." I sat in the chair in the waiting area, and held my face in my hands. They sat next to me, "Do you want to go and see him?" I wiped the tears away and nodded. We walked down the hallway to his room and I stopped at the door. His parents, Lily, Kevin, Jamie, Josh, and Stacy. "Hey guys, um…someone wants to see John." They all looked towards me.

"Adina?" his mom, Nicole, asked.

"Hi." She stood up and hugged me, not the greeting I expected, but I liked it. I stepped inside the room and saw John in the hospital bed. When he saw me he smiled.

"Adina!" he exclaimed. I walked to his bed and sat in the chair next to it.

"Hey John."

"I can't believe you really came."

"Well, I wanted you to know that I didn't forget you. How could I?" He laughed.

"How's Australia?"

"Warm. My family told me to tell you hello." He laughed.

"Is Brigid still…?" I laughed,

"Yes, and Tara, Anna, and Sedna are the same too." He laughed,

"I miss them. I wish they wouldn't have moved. But, I bet you liked it when you went back?"

"Well you have to remember that we are Americans, but we moved there when I was little. So I'm not a real Aussie. But yes, I loved it." His smile faded. "But I still love it here. I miss it here."

"Are you staying? Or going back?" Lily asked.

"I'm going home in a few days." Their smiles faded, and it became silent. I was happy that he wasn't there; it would make it harder for me to actually say anything.

"Have you seen him yet?" Stacy asked. I looked at her, "I'll take it as a no."

"No, I did, but I think he thinks he was imagining it, because I was getting on the elevator as he was getting off." I said.

"He loves you, he never stopped thinking about you." Kevin said, and Josh elbowed him.

"Well, I think I'm going to get something to eat. I'll be back in a bit."

"Promise?" John asked.

"Promise."

"Adina, adding to what Kevin said, Cam really does love you; it crushed him when you left." Nikki said. I didn't respond, what could I say? "Hello?"

"What?"

"Say something." Whitney encouraged.

"What do you want me to say? That I still love him and I want to stay and be together again?" They didn't respond, and we sat in silence. "Well, I do love him, and I do want to be together, but I can't…"

"Why?" Nikki asked. "The press doesn't even know that you broke up; they think that you went to Australia to help your family. That's it; they have no idea. You could easily be together again."

"But why? To have the same thing happen and break his heart again? I can't do it to him again." I stood up and threw my non-touched food away. I walked through the lobby and outside. I walked right into the someone. They helped me up and I realized who it was. Before he or I could say a word I started to walk down the sidewalk.

"Adina," he said. I didn't stop I walked down a hill and to a gazebo. He followed me to the gazebo and stood behind me. I leaned against the railing, and tried to think of what to say. He leaned against the wood railing next to me and looked at me. "Will you at least tell me what went wrong?"

"I'm here for John, not to get back together. Okay?" I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him. I wished I could just give in and be his girl again, but if I did it would end up like it did last time. "Cam."

"Adina, look me in the eye and tell me you hate and you don't love me. Then I'll believe you and let you go." I couldn't do it, I could never say I hated him or I didn't love him, because I had been telling myself that for four years, and I knew that I was lying. I did love him. But I didn't want to hurt him or me again, so I had to do what he said.

I looked him in his beautiful chocolate colored eyes, "Cam, I hate you, and I…" I couldn't say it; I couldn't say I didn't love him.

"You what?"

"I…"

"You can't say it, you can't say you don't love me." He was right; I had been trying to convince myself that I didn't love him for four years, but I couldn't. I looked away from him and said,

"I do not love you."

"Look me in the eyes and say it." I bit my lip and looked him in the eyes, and said,

"Cam, I…I do…" he cut me off by kissing me. I didn't fight it, I had longed for this, and now I got what I wanted, but I didn't want this. I didn't want this to happen, but I was letting it. "Cam, stop."

"You can't convince me that you don't love me. I know that you do, and I still love you. You hurt all of us…" I shoved him away, I knew this was going to happen, he would throw it all in my face. I walked up the sidewalk, but he followed me. "Adina, you can't take it back. You cannot take back the pain and hurt you caused. You're the reason that John is here." I stopped and looked at him.

"How is it MY fault he's in here?" He laughed,

"You were like a sister to him, he looked up to you, and you left because you were scared. He didn't trust anyone, not even mom and dad. He tried to kill himself because of YOU!" I opened my mouth to say something but didn't. I turned and walked towards the parking lot. But I stopped I couldn't break the promise I made to John. I watched Cam walk into the hospital and I walked in.

I waited for him to go into the elevator before I hit the button. When I got to the fifth floor I stopped before going into the room. I heard Cam say, "I'm so sorry John, but Adina said she had to go. She told me to tell you she's sorry but it was a family thing." What! He was trying to make John think I left. What a jerk! I walked into the room and crossed my arms across my chest.

"So, I left huh?" I asked. Cam turned to look at me. "Do not be fooled John, I never left. But, Cam is a self-absorbed, back-stabbing, jerk!"

"Oh really?" Cam was standing in front of me. "Why is Adina?"

"You would lie to your brother, telling him I left to go back to Australia knowing he only has a few days left, just because we got in a fight. A good brother would not do that."

"So what are you saying?"

"I already told you."

"You couldn't even say it."

"Say what?" Nikki asked.

"Fine, you want me to?" I asked.

"Say it."

I looked at him in his eyes and said, "Cam, I do not love you." His eyes grew wide, and everyone grew silent.

"What?"

"You told me to say, and I did." His eyes became glassy, but he would never cry in front of all of them. He looked at me, and I realized I actually said it. I wiped the tears away before they could fall. "I'm sorry John, I have to go." I said and left.

I walked down the hallway and tried to keep the tears that were burning my eyes from falling. "Adina stop." Cam called after me.

"Cam just let me go. I said it, I said what you wanted me to." He grabbed my arm before I could get on the elevator.

"If you leave, don't come back. But you can stay and we can be together again." I took a deep breath and shook my head. "Don't come back." I walked into the elevator and held in the tears. When I got into my car, I cried my eyes out.

I was driven to my hotel and I went directly to my room. I cried all night, until I heard a knock at the door. I wiped my eyes and looked out the door. It was Nikki, Whitney, Lily, Jamie, and Stacy. "What do you guys want?" I asked as tears welled in my eyes.

"Adina, he didn't mean that." Nikki said and hugged me.

"Yes he did."

"Adina he loves you, and we know you love him." Lily said.

"He'd dying on the inside." Stacy added.

"He doesn't love me, he doesn't need me, and I don't need him or love him. So you can tell him that. I don't care; let him know that. I'm leaving tomorrow."


	2. Death

Chapter 2

I was at the airport and my cell phone was ringing non-stop. It was between Lily, Stacy, Nikki, and Whit. Before I turned it off, I realized it wasn't them; it was Nicole, Cam's mom. "Hello?"

"I know you're about to leave but, I have to tell you something. It's about John. He only has three days." My eyes burned with tears. Three days and I was leaving? Why? Because of his brother.

"Three days?"

"Yes." I hung up. I had to either board or go and see the boy who I caused to try and kill himself. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the airport. I had to see John; I couldn't let his last memory of me be of me and his brother fighting. And him seeing me tell Cam, 'I do not love you.'

I walked into the hospital and walked to his room. I walked into the room and John smiled. Everyone turned toward me, all except Cam. "You didn't think I'd let your last memory of me be me telling your brother, I don't love him, did you?" John shook his head, and Cam stood up and walked past me, hitting my arm as he went by.

"Ignore him." His father said. I laughed and sat by John.

"I do have to leave though. I have to go to my sister's wedding."

"Which one?" John asked.

"Anna."

"Really?"

"Yea, I never thought she would either." I laughed.

"Mom," Cam came into the room, his eyes glassy.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can I talk to you?" She walked out of the room with him, and I looked at everyone else, and they shrugged. She came back in and was crying.

"Nicole?" her husband asked. She looked at him, and his eyes grew wide. I looked at her and walked into the hallway.

"Cam?" I asked. He was sitting in the waiting room, crying. I sat next to him, and asked, "Hey, what's wrong?" He looked at me, and I realized what was going on. "No." He nodded his head. "What is it?"

"They found a tumor and cancer. He was dying before this, now it's only a day." My eyes burned and tears fell down my face. He held me in his arms as I cried and he cried along with me. "He won't be in pain though."

"But, he didn't have it four years ago. It's more my fault."

"He's had the cancer for a year and the tumor for two. But, we didn't see any symptoms, and he had a check-up, but nothing ever came up. It's not just you…"

"Cam, I can't be here." I stood up and walked out of the room and to the elevator.

"Adina, he's dying and you're leaving? He only has a day, not even that." He called after me.

"Cam, I just can't."

"Cam…" Lily called.

"No." I looked at her, and she nodded her head. We ran into his room, as his body lay lifeless. I couldn't help but cry, and Cam hugged me. It was as if no one could do anything. Then the doctor came to check his pulse and he pronounced him dead.

I sat in my hotel room and cried; it was the only thing I could do. Cam was with his family and Whitney and Nikki were with me. Kevin, Jamie, Josh, Stacy, and Lily were with Cam. "Why? Why him?" I asked.

"It's what God wanted." Whit said.

"I know. But why now?"

"He brought you back here. Back to us." Nikki commented.

"But, I'm not staying."

"Why?"

"I can't."

"Cam needs you now more than ever. His little brother just died Adina. He can't do this alone."

"He had you, his band mates, and his family. He doesn't need me. We aren't even together."

"That doesn't matter. We all need you." Whitney said.

"You don't understand…"

"We don't understand? No it's you who doesn't understand." Nikki said.

"What don't I understand? He might need me through this, but he doesn't need me the rest of his life."

"Well you sure made that clear at the hospital the other day." Whitney said. I looked at her; they were defending him. I was their best friend, not him. I knew what I said was partly true, but he didn't need me by his side the rest of his life. He lived four years without me, what are another couple decades? "Do you really think that's true? Or are you just telling yourself that so you think that you're doing him a favor?"

"Just go."

"What?" Nikki asked.

"Just go." I opened the door and they walked out.

"You know, you aren't the same girl who WAS our best friend. You some other girl who doesn't remember her priorities." Nikki said and they walked out. I closed the door and slid down it as I cried.

I lost John, Cam, and my best friends. Maybe they were right, was I a different person? Then E! News came on and the main story was about John. "We have terrible news. John Travis, Cam Travis's brother, died about twelve hours ago. He had a brain tumor and cancer. Our thoughts and prayers go out to the Travis family." Ryan said.

"That's so sad, and Cam hasn't seen or heard from Adina in four years." Giuliana commented.

"No, actually Adina came back when she heard about John in the hospital."

"Really?"

"Yes. She and Cam reportedly got into a fight though." How did they know about that? Oh I know, there were reporters crawling over the place.

"About what?"

"He told her that he would let her leave if she told him she did not love him."

"Did she?" I turned off the TV, I couldn't take it. They knew everything and now the world knew. My life was a wreck, now everyone knew about our confrontation, but they didn't know that I didn't mean it.

I sat on my bed and cried. Then my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID it was him. I let it go to voicemail. I couldn't talk to him, not after the whole world knew about our fight. When the voicemail came up he said,

'_Adina, I'm sorry about everything. I don't want you to do me any favors. John would want you to be happy and if that doesn't include me in your life than so be it.'_


	3. Old Friends

Chapter 3

I walked out of the hotel and into the car that was waiting to take me to the airport. I wasn't going to the funeral, I couldn't. I watched the city I loved pass by me as I went by. When I got to the airport reporters were everywhere and I looked away and didn't speak. I had to go in the back way just to get through security. While I was l waiting to board I saw a familiar girl waiting. I took a second look at her; it was Hannah Montana a.k.a Miley Cyrus. I walked over to her,

"Miley?"

"Yea?" She turned and hugged me. "Adina! How are you?"

"Okay."

"I'm so sorry about John. My mom told me."

"Yea…the last time he saw me was when I was fighting with Cam."

"About what?" She didn't know, great. At least someone didn't know.

"It's a long, long story."

"Well I'm a good listener."

"Hey Miles, ready?" Mandy had come up to us. "Oh hey Adina."

"Hey Mandy, where are you guys going?" I asked.

"Australia."

"Seriously?"

"Yep!" Miley smiled.

"That's where I'm going."

"Really!"

"Yea, well I guess it give me more time to tell you the long, long story." She laughed and we walked towards the door that would lead us to the plane.

We all sat in the chairs and turned them to face one another. "Okay, shoot!" Miley said.

"Well, when I left four years ago, Cam was on tour with Kevin and Josh. Well I saw John just the night before and I broke the promise I made him. I guess the contributed to him going into the hospital."

"What was the promise?" Mandy asked.

"That no matter how bad Cam and my relationship got I wouldn't leave. And I did, the next day. Cam and I had gotten into a fight that morning and I couldn't stand the constant fighting. We were nineteen and he needed to grow up. Whenever we would talk on the phone we always got into an argument. I think there were only a few conversations when we didn't. When he was here we didn't fight as much, but we still had out confrontations."

"You had a right to leave. You needed to clear your heard and think about things." Mandy said. "Why was he so mad?"

"What do you mean?"

"They came over and he was mad about you leaving." Miley explained. I rolled my eyes,

"He is so overly dramatic that's all." They laughed at my comment, but it was true.

"So you were gone for four years? What did you do?"

"Well I helped my family, my grandmother was very sick and died two years ago. We flew here to bury her, but we left immediately. Then my sister, Tara got married and I helped plan the wedding and I was her maid-of-honor, and now Anna is getting married in two days. I'm also her maid-of-honor."

"Your sisters really look up to you don't they?" Mandy asked.

"Yes, and I'm not the oldest. I'm the third child. But they all seem to think I'm the smartest." They laughed and Miley said,

"You are though. You're very smart, pretty, and you have a good head on your shoulders."

"Thanks Miles."

"Continue…" Mandy interrupted.

"Well, they would email me and then I came across one that told me about John. So I came back to see him. I didn't want him to think that I didn't care about him. Well, I went to get something to eat after I had seen him for a little bit and I ran into Cam. I didn't want to see him or talk to him. Well he followed me to the gazebo and he told me that I looked him in his eyes and said, 'Cam, I hate you and I do not love you.' He would let me go and drop the whole thing."

"What a jerk. He knows you could never do that." Miley said with a disgusted face.

"I know, and I couldn't say it. But I got away from him and I started to leave but I couldn't break this promise to John. I promised I would come back, so I did. But I overheard Cam telling John that I left and I had to help someone in Australia. But when I walked in Cam and I got into and argument and I said it."

"You said what?"

"I looked him in the eyes and said, 'Cam I do not love you.'"

"No you didn't?" Mandy said.

"Yes, I did. And that was really the only memory John had of me before he died. I left the hospital after that argument and I planned on leaving, but Nicole called and told me John only had three days, so I went back. When I did Cam didn't speak to me he left the room and it was probably a good thing."

"Wait, so how did you guys find out about the cancer and tumor?"

"Cam came in and asked to talk to his mom, and when she came back without him, and she was crying, I left to find Cam. That's when he told me about the tumor and cancer. And within ten minutes of my finding out, he was dead." Their faces went blank.

"Wow, that's really sad." Miley said.

"Yea," I said and wiped the tears off of my face.

"I'm so sorry." Mandy said and they hugged me.

"It's okay. But, I'm not going back. I can't. Cam and I are over, and my Nikki and Whitney can't understand why I couldn't stay and be with Cam. But I don't want to break his heart again. I can't do that to him, because I know it will happen again. He and I were the perfect couple until the last few months before I left. We were always fighting and we were out late or one of us was in a bad mood and it started a fight."

"Don't worry about all of that. It's their fault if they can't understand your reasoning." Miley said.

"Thanks Miles."

"Hey, why don't we go to the wedding and then we can all hang out some more?" Mandy asked.

"Sounds fun!" Miley exclaimed. "You okay with it?"

"Of course! My sisters will be happy to see you!"

"Anna, the youngest, is getting married. Wow, I never thought about it."

"I know, so it's just you and Brigid that are left." Mandy laughed.


End file.
